Finding the Echo
by Aznluvr
Summary: Jounouchi found this peculiar necklace, and suddenly Kaiba always runs into him…Learning about each other’s past brings them closer together. [Shounen Ai aka Yaoi] [SetoXJou]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Jounouchi found this peculiar necklace, and suddenly Kaiba always runs into him…Learning about each other's past brings them closer together.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings:** Seto/Jounouchi, hint of Yugi/Yami  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just like everyone else…

**Notes:** Hope you enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Jou, earth to Joey…JOEY!" Mai snapped as Jou was daydreaming on his and Mai's two-month anniversary date. Jou had no idea why he was daydreaming a lot. He had a lot on his mind though. His alcoholic father beat Jou to a pulp for some extra cash to set aside for a trip, which was unknown to Jou. Jou thought that this trip was very important to his dad because usually he used every cent for his alcohol fix. He wondered where he went, and was too scared to ask, he didn't want to add to his now fading collection of bruises. Jou was glad that his dad had left, but he didn't know when he was coming back. 'Hopefully never,' Jou thought.

Then, Mai let out a big sigh and started drumming her fingers on the table. Jou looked at her with a blank stare. She was indeed captivating, but Jou felt like something was missing. He didn't know what it was. When Jou first asked Mai out, the relationship was magical. They were never apart. But somehow the magic disappeared.

Jou started fiddling with his new necklace. It was a blue and black choker with chain loops on it. The pendant was shaped like a diamond and it was a cold icy blue color. The blue reminded him of something, but didn't know what.

Surprisingly, he found it on his secret route to school about two weeks ago. He didn't like taking the bus because his friends would always pester him about him looking depressed. He thought that if he walked to school, it would get the day's frustrations off his chest so that he could be ready to face his friends. Sometimes he needed more time to get the stresses off…

"Enjoying your cold food, mutt?" Jou jumped and turned to see Seto Kaiba with his signature smirk he always gives Jou. "You haven't touched your food at all, I see."

"Go away, Kaiba! This is none of your business!" Jou yelled. The blond was surprised to see the brunet here. One because he has been missing from school for about two weeks now, his guess is something to do with KaibaCorp. And two, this was one of those "cheap-nice" restaurants. Since Kaiba was a multi-millionaire, this would be the last place Jou would find him.

"The poor lady is bored out of her skull, dog! You should at least pretend you're interested in her!" Kaiba mocked.

Kaiba always seemed to push Jou almost over the edge. It was his specialty. Kaiba and Jou always bickered at one another, but today, it's gone too far…

Jou was about to unleash his anger but Mai yelled, "Look Kaiba. For your information, this is our two-month anniversary and Jou is just preoccupied about his father now and I have no problem with it. So just…leave us alone!" Mai glared at her date, "Let's go."

Jou was completely shocked on what Mai just did. Mai stormed out of the restaurant, Jou quickly paid the bill and ran after Mai.

Seto Kaiba looked toward the door that Jou just went through…

…And smiled.

* * *

"Mai! Mai! Wait up!" Jou yelled in between the breaths from running. 

Mai suddenly stopped, turned around and slapped Jou right across the face. It burned like crazy. "What the hell was that for?" Jou exclaimed.

"That. Was for me having to stand up to Kaiba for you since you said nothing."

"But you didn't give me a―"

"You weren't gonna say anything, I know it. You are just too worried about your own ass and only thinking about yourself and not me! I'm your girlfriend for Ra's sake!"

"I was going to stand up for yo―"

"You know what, just forget it. Forget it. It's over." Mai turned around and walked away leaving Jou standing there drowning in his thoughts. 'What just happened?' 'Why does Kaiba have to ruin everything?' 'Was she even worth standing up for?' 'What the hell was Kaiba doing there anyway?'

Jou knew he couldn't win her back, nor wanted to…

* * *

Seto sat down at the now vacant table of which the unruly couple just left. He ordered a simple martini for his accomplishment. He took a sip, but wasn't as good as he thought it would be. He pulled his laptop out and double clicked on the eye icon on his desktop. 

"There you are…" the brunet whispered to himself.

"Soon, you'll be mine."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hope you enjoyed this; it's my first story.

Don't know when the next chapter is coming up, I'm in the process of moving…so it may be a while

-Tiawyn


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Jounouchi found this peculiar necklace, and suddenly Kaiba always runs into him…Learning about each other's past brings them closer together.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings:** Seto/Jounouchi, hint of Yugi/Yami  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just like everyone else…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Saturday, Jounouchi's favorite day. Sleep-in day. He usually sleeps in till noon, but he received a rude awakening by the wound up little Yugi.

"Get up Jou! Get up! You need to tell me what happened last night!"

"Not now Yug'," Jou growled as he pulled up the sheets to cover his face from the blinding lights.

"Aww, come on! Spill it!"

Jou let out a big sigh and he flopped the covers from his face, "if you must know, me and Mai broke up last night, you happy?"

"What? How'd that happen?"

Giving up on sleep, Jou sat up and told Yugi what all that happened.

"Wonder what Kaiba was doing there," Yugi thought.

"Beats me," He wondered while fiddling with his necklace.

* * *

Saturday morning, Seto woke up bright and early and he set off for the office. Mokuba was still sleeping, and he assumed that he would still be sleeping by the time he gets back.

Seto hopped in his sleek black skyline and he sped off.

As he was driving, he was chuckling to himself about the previous night. 'His face was priceless,' he thought. He remembers the time when Jou and Mai started going out, he felt angry, maybe even jealous. He wasn't jealous of Jou, but jealous of Mai.

* * *

Jou was still thinking about that Friday night. There seemed to be no explanation on why Kaiba was there. 'How long was he there?' Apparently long enough to notice that he didn't touch his meal. Maybe Kaiba was spying on him, but why in the world would he want to do that? Every encounter with him, they would always fight and argue. He also noticed that sometime after he found this necklace on the street, he's been running into Kaiba a lot.

Wait…

'Why am I thinking about Kaiba?' He thought. 'Shouldn't I be thinking about the break up?' He didn't know why. Nearly half of his recent daydreams were about Kaiba. Of course the other half were about his dad.

But Kaiba? His mortal enemy?

He thought about the reasons why he would be thinking about him. 'Well, he's been running into me a lot…He makes fun of me every chance he gets…He always makes that cute smirk when I argue back…Then he brushes his fingers through his hair when he's thinking of another comeback…His shiny, smooth hair I might add…His ice blue eyes that look into mine…'

'Wait…what was I thinking?'

'Am I…pssh, no way…'

* * *

Seto stepped into his office and sent everyone away looking at them with his piercing blue eyes that say 'If-You-Step-Into-This-Office-Without-Permission, Expect-To-Be-Looking-For-Another-Job' kind of look.

He rushed over to his desk, slammed his silver briefcase on the table, punched in the code "7368-263-5639," opened it and started up his laptop.

"Hurry up you piece of junk," Seto drumming his fingers and thinking about chucking his new laptop out the window.

"Finally."

He double-clicked on the eye icon and it brought up a map of Japan on it and near the center was a pulsing red dot. He zoomed into the dot and smirked, "there you are, puppy…" He quickly put away his laptop and smiled.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Chapter 2 came sooner than expected, think I'm going to post chapter 3 soon.

Kudos whoever figured out the meaning behind Seto Kaiba's code

-Aznluvr


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Jounouchi found this peculiar necklace, and suddenly Kaiba always runs into him…Learning about each other's past brings them closer together.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings:** Seto/Jounouchi, hint of Yugi/Yami  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just like everyone else…  
**Notes: **Thanks guys for your support

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jounouchi was in front of his trashed apartment building thinking about his dad. He hated him for everything that the elder Jounouchi had done to him, but his still worries about him nonetheless. It may be just his compassionate side, but still…

'He was abusive to my mother, abusive to me. Luckily I kept Shizuka from his rage.'

Jou let out a sigh.

'I was depressed when mom and Shizuka left, but I knew it was for the better.'

He sat down at the nearest bench still facing the apartment, 'But why was I still compassionate towards my father? Hw was the one who split my family apart, drove my sister away from me.'

Jou looked up at the clear blue sky, 'He once was a good father, a long time ago…'

Jou recalled the days when his family was happy together. His dad would take both Jou and Shizuka to the beach where they would play all day. Then in the end, they would watch the sunset. They didn't go to the beach very much since it was so far away, but it was worth every second.

Jou's dad didn't have a drinking problem before. His father started when he found out that little Jou was active in a gang. His father would drink himself to sleep, wishing that his son would realize what he was doing was wrong.

Shortly afterward, Shizuka came back from the hospital and sadly told her father that she had an illness in her eyes. The doctors told her that it was inevitable that she would go blind within the next 5 to 10 years.

This new information had sent elder Jounouchi into a rampage. He would beat his wife screaming, "It's all your fault bitch that she's goin' blind!" His drinking came to a drastic escalation, it seemed like he was drunk all the time.

Jou's mother couldn't take it anymore and she went away and took Shizuka with her. I was happy that they were going to be safe, yet sad that I may not ever see them again.

'It was for the best,' he thought back then. He could sleep through the night knowing that Shizuka was safe.

Jou is overjoyed whenever Shizuka visits Domino City. Jou refuses for her to stay at the apartment, so she stays at Anzu's house, which isn't far away from Yugi's. She visits every once in a while, like she stays for a month 2 months a year during the school year and all summer if Anzu isn't doing anything. He reminded his friends that whenever they see his father anywhere that they should hide Shizuka because he's afraid of what might happen if his father does spot her.

Even though Shizuka's eyes were healed and he was out of the gang for a while now, his father still beats him.

Jou saw a flicker of white at the corner of his eye and flashed his focus to it and it was the alley that his gang used to hang out in.

'Wonder what that was…' He thought.

'Oh well, guess I should be heading back to Yugi's place, its getting late.'

Little did Jou know that the flicker of white in the deserted alley was the notorious trench coat of Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hehehe…thought I'd leave you guys hanging for a bit.

I love cliffhangers XP

-Aznluvr


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Jounouchi found this peculiar necklace, and suddenly Kaiba always runs into him…Learning about each other's past brings them closer together.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings:** Seto/Jounouchi, hint of Yugi/Yami  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just like everyone else…  
**Notes: **This is gonna be a short one…it was supposed to be with the previous chapter, but I think it deserves a chapter on its own…so, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

'Whew, that was a close one. He almost saw me,' thought the tall CEO as he was pressed flat against the filthy wall. The brunet was a little concerned while observing the sad pup. The blond must've stood there looking at the broken-down apartment building for nearly and hour now. The CEO wondered why Jou seemed depressed. Since Kaiba was away fro a conference in America, he didn't know for sure what bothered him. He thought that it was the breakup with Mai, but to the brunet, the blond doesn't seem at all interested of getting back together with Mai, not that Kaiba had a problem with that.

Kaiba glanced at his watch. 'Oh shit! My meeting starts in five minutes!' The CEO ran though the alley way and hopped on his black motorcycle, slipped on his sleek helmet and rode off with his white trench coat waving behind him.

He raced to the KaibaCorp building nearly running over a few pedestrians in the process. He hopped onto the curb and parked it right in front of the entrance and ran through the automatic doors and flew up the stairs.

Right on the third floor landing, he ran straight into Mokuba. "What are you doing here? I thought that you would still be sleeping?"

"I would be if KaibaCorp hadn't called me to say that you didn't show up early to the meeting like you usually do. I tried calling your cell, but you left it in your room, so I came looking for you."

"Well sorry Mokuba for worrying you, I'll make it up to you later, but now I have to go…" Seto assured him while ascending up the stairs.

"Hey Big Brother?" Mokuba called and the CEO turned around, "why is the back of your coat all dirty?"

"I'll explain later, ok?" Seto replied and he continued to climb the stairs, 'Please don't leave yet, don't cancel the meeting…'

'7th floor…' Kaiba swiftly came running down the hall. He came to the end and slowed down, slightly out of breath, but not enough for others to notice.

"Hello gentleman, sorry I'm late," the CEO announced. He hung his trench coat carefully so that people wouldn't notice the blackness that he picked up in the alley. "So tell me about the new update for the GPS Tracker."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Again, sorry that this was so short.

I'll update soon

-Aznluvr


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Jounouchi found this peculiar necklace, and suddenly Kaiba always runs into him…Learning about each other's past brings them closer together.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings:** Seto/Jounouchi, hint of Yugi/Yami  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just like everyone else…  
**Notes: **I am SO sorry that this took so long…School keeps me rather busy…and the big move and stuff…yea…but enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Ding Ding Ding_

"Aw, crap. That's the warning bell," Anzu said with a sigh. "I'm glad that school's almost over, only one more exam and it's FREEDOM!" Anzu sang as she danced off to her class.

"Yea, Jou. We'd better get moving, too. Sensei would be band if we were late again," Yugi pointed out.

"Yea…Wait, darn it Yug'! I forgot my textbook in my locker. I'll be there in a sec'," Jou replied and ran down the hall passing Yugi.

"4…23…crap, c-mon stupid locker!" Jou bashed his closed fist on the off white metal. "4…pass zero…23…and…OPEN!" Jou heard the late bell going off, he quickly grabbed his book, slammed his locker and sped off to his last class for the school year.

Right at the end tomes of the late bell, he was a few yards away from the classroom door. 'I'm gonna make it!' His heard raced. When he turned to enter the doorway he ran smack into a tall figure and both fell hard on the floor. "Fuck…" he muttered seeing himself sprawled on top of the unsuspecting brunet. He couldn't tell who he was given that he was face down.

Jou quickly sped up to his feet and saw that the guy he ran over was Seto Kaiba. The brunet rubbed the back of his neck and muttered "You need to watch where you're going, mutt."

Jou let out a small growl as he was starring daggers at Kaiba's icy blue eyes. Kaiba was glaring back with the same intensity, neither one noticed that their faces were only inches apart.

Some of the girls giggled, but it didn't faze the two enemies. The teacher walked up to them, "Alright with the staring contest you two. You disrupted my class long enough, now go sit down." The teacher had motioned toward the two vacant desks nearest the window and right up front.

The two slowly made their way to the opposite side of the classroom and both plopped down in their seats.

"Fucker…" Jou whispered.

"Asshole…" Seto muttered.

The teacher whipped around and faced Seto and Jou and snapped, "That is enough, detentions after school."

Both of them growled. 'I have detention on the last day of school? Fuck…' Jou thought, 'at least this exam is a no-brainer for me,'

Fifty minutes passed and everyone handed in their exams at the sound of the bell. It was getting rather rowdy in the hallways and everyone except for Jou and Seto were heading home. Yugi was the last one to leave, giving Jou one last glance, shrugged, and closed the door behind him.

Seto and Jou were seated in the same seats, Seto pounding gibberish on his laptop. Jou gazed at him, seeing his slender tall frame. Jou quickly noticed what he was doing and quickly starred out the window.

* * *

**Author's Notes **

Sorry again for the wait.

-Aznluvr


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Jounouchi found this peculiar necklace, and suddenly Kaiba always runs into him…Learning about each other's past brings them closer together.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings:** Seto/Jounouchi, hint of Yugi/Yami  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just like everyone else…  
**Notes: **I'm keeping them coming This is one of the better chapters for you Yaoi fans.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The teacher left and propped the door open. Jou glanced at Seto. He had put his laptop away and was just starring straight ahead of him, occasionally looking at his watch.

Jou thought about having Seto in detention with him. The blond always found himself in detention, but never remembered any detentions that Seto went to.

"Hey Kaiba, how's your first detention going?" Jou asked quietly.

"Good if you stop yapping at me."

"A-ha! So it is your first detention!"

"What's it to you?" Seto snapped and stared directly at him.

Jou was lost for words. He gazed into Seto's blue eyes, almost getting lost in them. Jou noticed that Seto's eyes have softened for a few moments, but then Seto quickly averted his gaze.

The pair said nothing for the remainder of the detention, then they were released.

Jou wanted to talk to Kaiba about that awkward situation, but he didn't know where to start.

"Um…Kaiba?" Jou started with a little uneasiness.

"What do you want, mutt?" Seto turned around and locked eyes with him.

Jou slightly blushed a little and looked away and muttered, "S-s-s-sorry for running into you like that…I just –"

Seto took a few steps toward him and lifted the pup's chin so that he could stare into his honey brown eyes. The brunet mustered all of his strength and whispered, "don't worry about it, pup."

Jou looked at Kaiba in astonishment. He didn't move a muscle. Secretly, he wanted this moment to last forever, but he didn't know why. Jou averted his gaze once again, scared that Seto can read his feelings, whatever they were. More warmth has settled into his cheeks.

Seto was gathering the remaining strength he could from doing something he may regret.

'He's so beautiful.' '_but he may not like you_.' 'It's the perfect moment.' '_what about your reputation?_' 'I don't care.'

Seto leaned in and gently put his lips onto Jou's. The brunet felt the blond tense up, but then relaxed a few moments later.

'I must find out something…' Seto thought.

Seto pulled the pup closer to his body, his neck slightly cocked so that he could better position himself to the shorter other. Seto's arms wrapped around Jou, one hand on the small of his back and the other on his head with a light pressure to deepen the kiss.

Almost immediately, Jou put his arms around Seto, his fingers exploring the brunet's hair on his neck and other on his waist.

Jou felt Seto's tongue lightly touching his lips asking for entry. Jou obliged and opened his mouth for Seto. He kiss seemed to melt into each other, a feeling that he has never felt before. Jou kissed Mai a million times before, but they were never as intense as this kiss.

This kiss seemed to last forever, but so short at the same time. Jou seemed to have memorized the shape of Seto's mouth, tasting the sweet kisses of him.

Seto felt a little dizzy from all the emotion that has flooded into him. He ended the kiss with a small peck and hugged Jou close, both out of breath from the kiss.

Jou couldn't describe the feeling he had at that moment. It felt so good…so right…He thought about it and came to the conclusion.

"S-Seto…I love you…"

Those were the words that Seto longed to hear for a long time. He felt chills running up and down his back.

"I love you too, pup."

A noise came from the bushes that was across the field. Both snapped their heads in that direction, still in each others arms. Seto looked back at Jou, but right when he did so, Jou noticed the familiar spikey black and pink hair.

'Yugi?'

* * *

**Author's Notes **

I feel like stopping there, who knows how long it will be for the next set of chapters…

-Aznluvr


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Jounouchi found this peculiar necklace, and suddenly Kaiba always runs into him…Learning about each other's past brings them closer together.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings:** Seto/Jounouchi, hint of Yugi/Yami  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just like everyone else…  
**Notes: **Little longer than usual, but really good stuff

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Omigosh, I can't believe what I just saw!" Yugi was running from school straight home. Yugi was waiting for Jou outside and wanted to surprise him, but instead it ended up that Jou surprised Yugi instead!

"Yami! Yami! Where are you? Yugi screamed as he bust through the front door.

"What is it Yugi? What's wrong?" Yami asked as he rushed down the stairs. Yami saw Yugi on his knees gasping for air. Yami ran to his side and gently hugged his counterpart and brought him to his feet.

"Jou…Jounouchi," Yugi muttered.

"What about him, Yugi? Is he in trouble?"

"I saw Jou with Kaiba…and was…was…" Yugi buried his face into Yami's chest, "kissing…"

"What?" Yami pulled away from Yugi and examined his face hoping that he was lying.

"It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" Yami saw little flashbacks that Yugi sent to him which confirmed Yugi's story.

"What should we do, Yami?" asked Yugi, who was trembling, "I thought that they were enemies!"

Yami thought about it then came to the conclusion, "Jou will tell us in good time, then we must be supportive of him. But for now, act as thought you never saw it."

Right when he finished, Jou walked in, "Hey Yug', Yami. Were you waiting for me or what?"

The duo stood there for a second, astonished for words. Yugi was the first to break the silence, "Yeah, hey Jou. How was detention?" Yugi received a jabbing sensation, assuming from Yami, "Er…are you hungry? Yami was about to order pizza."

Yami, knowing already what Yugi was about to say, thanks to a link that they both share, reached for the telephone, "Yeah, so what do you want?"

"Oh, I'm not that hungry, you can order what you want. I'll be upstairs." Jou replied.

* * *

'I can't believe it…' Jounouchi thought with a smirk on his face. He was lying down on the spare futon next to Yugi's bed with his hands behind his head. 'I just can't believe it…'

Jou sat up and recalled that special event with Seto Kaiba hoping it wasn't a dream. He always wondered why him and Mai didn't seem to have the chemistry they had earlier.

He was gay.

'What?'

It was weird admitting it to himself, He wasn't a homophobic, but he would make fun of them when he saw one.

'But me? Gay?'

What would his friends think? Anzu is definitely straight since she has this crush on Yugi for a long time now. Honda seemed straight, he always wanted to go ask that popular girl Shiori, aside from his sister, Shizuka. Otagu has all these fan girls but is also in love with Shizuka. Jou wasn't sure about Yugi. Jou recalls that Yugi mentions about girls that are cute, but he never initiates relationships with them. Plus Yugi seems oblivious to Anzu's charms.

He didn't know if he should tell his friends right away. Jou should at least ell Yugi since he might've already saw what had happened.

Jou thought more about Seto Kaiba. Its funny how just a few hours ago, they were mortal enemies, and then they become lovers a moment later.

There was a knock at the door. Jou turned to face the door which opened and Yugi standing there.

"Is everything alright Jou?" Yugi asked with a box of pizza in his hands.

Jou hesitated for a moment, then said, "Yug'. I have something to tell you…"

* * *

Seto Kaiba was out on his balcony starring off into space. His dinner was at the small table a few feet away, untouched. Seto had veen out on the balcony ever since he got home from detention. He had cleared his schedule for the next month to ponder on what happened that afternoon.

School had just ended, so that eliminated an excuse to see Jou. He didn't want the world to know that he was in love with Jou because it would ruin his reputation as a CEO. The only person who knows is Jou himself.

Seto just had to see him again.

"Big brother?"

Seto whipped around to see Mokuba poking his head through the sliding glass door.

"Are you ok big brother? You've been standing there for a while now."

"It's nothing, Mokuba," Seto lied, "Just feeling a little…sick, that's all."

"Is it bad?" Mokuba questioned, "I can have the butler call a doctor and –"

"No, it's okay, it's okay," Seto reassured him, "it's just time is all I need, don't worry."

"Okay then…You should eat though," Mokuba motioned toward the untouched dinner plate.

"Yes, Mokuba," Seto gave Mokuba a little hug and gently pused him to the door, "don't worry about a thing."

"I love you, Seto."

"Love you too, little one."

Seto sighed and sat in front of his dinner. He just stirred it unconsciously, and thinking about Jou.

'Hmm…I wonder what he's up to now…' Seto got up and disappeared into his bedroom.

* * *

**Author's Notes **

Pretty long chapter for me, I just combined two chapters into one…well im sleepy…

-Aznluvr


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Jounouchi found this peculiar necklace, and suddenly Kaiba always runs into him…Learning about each other's past brings them closer together.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings:** Seto/Jounouchi, hint of Yugi/Yami  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just like everyone else…  
**Notes: **One of the first chapters I wrote and didn't know where to put it…So I finally figured out where to place it, so yea…think this chapter is funny. .

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Anzu…Why are we here?" Jou complained. He, Anzu, Shizuka, and Yugi walked into a clothing store.

"Because, I bet you are depressed that Mai broke up with you and the best medicine is SHOPPING!" Anzu exclaimed.

Jou hadn't told anyone except Yugi about what happened with Kaiba. Jou wasn't sure what to do. 'Who knows? Maybe Kaiba was messing with me.' But it seemed pretty real to him. He already admitted to himself that he was gay. 'Maybe I should take my mind off of him for a while, I may not see him for the rest of the summer anyway.' Jou shrugged and let Anzu drag him deeper into the store.

"…Plus you need to look good for your next girlfriend," Anzu continued.

"Yeah, mutt. Wouldn't want to walk around in those rags."

Jou jumped and saw Seto standing there in his signature white trench coat and black shirt and pants outfit.

"What the…" Jou said surprisingly.

"Nice dog collar," Seto said sarcastically, "Where'd you get it? Pet World?"

"None of your business, Kaiba," Jou barked.

Shizuka just walked over from the jeans section carrying a pair of pants, "Hey Jou, what about these jeans?" she asked, then noticed Kaiba in the background, "Hey Kaiba, whatcha doin' here?" she asked Kaiba casually.

"Doin' a lil' browsing. I sometimes shop here."

"Wow, really?" Shizuka squealed with enthusiasm. "Maybe you can help Jou out for some shopping. He's been really blue ever since the breakup."

"Shizuka…" Jou whispered angrily.

"I'd love to." Seto said with a little smile.

"Well Kaiba, there's just a slight problem…I only have ¥3,000 and all my credit cards are cancelled," Jou said hoping that Seto would go away since he convinced himself to not associate with Kaiba for a while.

"Oh, don't worry about it Katsuya, I'll pay for everything." Seto stated. "Come on, I'll show you my favorite section," Seto said while leading him to the far left corner of the store.

Anzu whispered to Shizuka, "did you notice that Kaiba called Jou 'Katusuya?'"

"Yeah, I normally don't even call him that…"

* * *

"How about these pants?" Seto asked while holding up a pair of jeans. They were dark washed denim with designer labels on the pockets and chains hanging from the belt loops. 

"What are you doing here, Kaiba?" Jou asked, changing the subject.

"I just wanted to see yo--, these Yuka designer labels. J-Just try them on…" Seto shoved the pants to his hands.

"Woah! ¥15,000?! That's like 1 month of pay!"

"That's about half a days work for me. Go on try it on," Seto pushed him into the dressing room. He caught a whiff of Jou's spicy scent that sent chills through him.

'Oh, I want him so badly…' Seto imagined about having Katsuya in his arms again.

"Seto? What do you think?" Jou exited the dressing room with the pants on. 'It looked so good on him.' Seto thought. 'It flatters his figure perfectly. It's a little tight around the waist and thighs, but still looks hot.'

"Yeah, looks good, pup," He said while scanning him up and down, feeling a little heat on his face.

Seto examined his pants some more. "Hmm…I want to see it in both angles." Seto gently grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the dressing room and shut the door. Jou was examining himself in the mirror and Seto quietly locked the door.

The dressing room was just big enough for maybe 4 people to fit in. But for Jou and Seto, the closeness didn't phase them.

"I don't know about these chains though…They are kinda noisy when I walk," Jou looked down at them and rustled them with his hands.

Jou suddenly stopped when he found Seto's hands covering his own. Jou looked at his hands hoping that he wasn't dreaming. Seto brought one of his hands to Jou's chin and gently brought his honey brown eyes to his own soft blue eyes.

"S-s-s-seto?" Jou whispered. 'This is so not in my plan…I wasn't supposed to see him for another 2 months at least. But I just love him…I don't know…'

"Shh…" Seto touched his forehead to Jou's and closed his eyes, "don't worry about anything my pup," he said in a low gentle voice.

Jou relaxed completely, 'maybe this is the right thing to do…' he fell into his arms hugging Seto like he wouldn't let go. Seto nudged his face toward his and gave a light kiss on the lips. Jou wanted more but Seto pushed back, "Katsuya…we really must be going."

"Seto?"

"Later."

They gave each other another quick kiss and Seto walked out leaving Jou in a daze.

* * *

**Author's Notes **

¥3,000 ≈ $28.00

¥15,000 ≈ $148.00

And if you aren't familiar with Japanese custom, its polite to call people by their last name, and if you are really close to them, almost like family, you can call them by their first name. That's why Anzu flipped out when Seto called Jou "Katsuya."

If you knew that, that's good…but yea…

Hope you enjoyed

-Aznluvr

PS: Comments make me update sooner


End file.
